Is it Fate? or Our Parents Plan?
by Alaudina13
Summary: Since they were born their life already controlled by their parents. Their parents said that they were always cute and sweet when they were together. But who knows that actually Gray and Lucy always fighting whenever they were met. And the most shocking news for Gray and Lucy were their parents tried to match making them. Read n Review Please D [chapter 2 updated]
1. Chapter 1 : I hate Gray Fullbuster

_**finally i am back with a new story! though, i am still mourning because of i got very bad score in calculus. But, whatever! hahaha and finally i got my chance to write another story of Gray and Lucy. Hope you like it guys! :D Btw, i am sorry if there are so many grammatical error because english is not my native language. **_

**Chapter 1 : I hate Gray Fullbuster**

Before this ruckus happened, she lived in a very peaceful life. Happily lived with her family with only her mom, her dad, and her maids. But now, because of the silly agreement that made of by her family and his family just made her life in hell. She didn't know why, from all of the family around this big world why her family should have a close relationship with his family? Well, it wasn't like she hates being around with his family but, she only hates him. Someone with raven hair, navy blue eyes, and has stripping habit. Yes, she really hates him, someone with the name Gray Fullbuster.

Why with all of the men around the world, she should get trapped with this boy? Ever since she was born in this world. Well, all of those cliché stories started when the Heartfilia young couple met with the Fullbuster young couple. It seems both of the future father and mother have known each other for a long time enough.

"Ah Layla-chan congratulation on your pregnancy that have been in 7 months. It seems that our child will get a friend on the same year," said a raven haired woman happily and stroking the big stomach of her.

"Whoa, really? But it seems that, you are the first to go in delivery than me. Remember, you are already on your 9 months."

"Yeah you were right Layla. By the way, is it a girl or a boy?" asked Ur Fullbuster with a smile and happiness written all over her face.

"Ah, I forgot to tell you, I'll get a girl Ur-chan!, then how about you?"

"Whoah how sweet, it seems that we could be a family in the future, because mine is a boy. It will be sweet if we could match-making our children into husband and wife in the future," replied Ur in the joyfulness in her heart. Hearing those words came out from her best friend, Layla also nodded in agreement. She thought that it would be a great plan and also sweet seeing their child grown up, then married and then lived happily ever after.

But, what was happening right now isn't as smooth as their plan. Since they were born, they just couldn't get along well like a cat and a mouse. When their parents had a plan to do gathering, they always bring their child, in order to make them close. But, how many their parent do a meeting and bring their children, things never go better for them. Gray and Lucy. Two people with different gender, different color of their hair, and also different personality. Gray a teaser, a prankster, and a troublemaker kid met with Lucy a cute girl, a nice girl, a silent typed girl, a crybaby but sometime emotionless.

"Hey Luce, come here! I have something good to show!" the little kid with raven hair shouted from the living room, in order to make the little blonde girl to come. When our cute little blonde girl came to him it seems that she doesn't want to but, her parent that is Layla and Jude Heartfilia made her to come to him.

"What?" she pouted so cutely while coming towards him.

"Sit here, and here," he said while patting the vacant space beside him and then gave her a can of soda. He gave the soda to her without averting his gaze from the console game that he played. After Gray sure that Lucy took the soda he smirked and started to counting. 1…2…3…4…5. SPLASH! The soda in the can comes out right in the Lucy face.

"Hahahaha! Look your face is priceless! You are so easy to be trapped luce!" Gray laughed full of pride in himself. But, the little girl didn't give any reaction to the boy and it was out of Gray's expectation. He thought that she would cry right away after he give her the soda, but instead of cry she just keep quiet and when she turned her head to face him he saw those emotionless face of her again. Then Lucy stood up and threw Gray with a soda can that was given to her.

"I hate you, Baka-Gray!" He hit Gray right in the head and it successfully made Gray cringed in pain and he rubbed his head where he got hit by can she threw. After a few second she run away from Gray, his ears could hear that she cried calling her mom and dad, which made him laughing so hard.

"HUWAAAAAH! MOMY! DADDY! GRAY IS A MEANIE! I DON'T WANT TO PLAY WITH HIM!"

Not only that he made Lucy in trouble. There was in time where they were in the elementary, he spread a rumor that Lucy is a very bad girl, with bad attitude and also she was part of violent gangster. Because of that when they were in the elementary it was very hard for her to get friends. Whenever she was on a very good relationship with someone, Gray always came and ruined the moment. At first she was okay with that kind of things, but as time goes by she cannot stand his attitude. As always she tried to endure the pain of being bullied by Gray and put her poker face, she came to him with her emotionless face. Her hands were in front of her chest, and her eyebrows were linked. "What do you want from me? Do you got any problem with me?" she said it coldly.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" he said innocently.

"Don't act like you are a dumbass! I knew that you are the one who spread a bad rumor about me!"

"Whaaat?! I really didn't know what you mean!" he stood up and yelled at Lucy that still wearing her poker face, tried to press her tears so that won't falling down.

"Just admit that already Gray! I knew it with my own eyes and ears, you are the one who started it," said a pink haired boy standing beside me. That was Natsu, he was one of Lucy friend in the elementary. While the other people in this school tried to avoiding her because of the bad rumor Gray started, he wasn't. And he was the only person that came to Lucy when she was cried alone in the corner of library.

"Tch fine! I am the one who spread those rumor so that no one will come to you, are you satisfied?!" Then she slapped Gray with her tiny hands, but I am sure it was really hurt enough to make people cringed in pain. "You are really pathetic Gray!" then Lucy just left her, he didn't know that actually behind those mask that she wears she hurt, but she never wanted to show him her weak side. When she was out of the classroom, Natsu was running behind her. He put his hands on her shoulder in order to comfort her.

The only one who understand how she felt only him, and he was the only one who knew that she was in pain under her mask. "You can cry now, if it makes you better."

Actually she didn't understand why god always been so cruel with her. Well, she didn't blame the god for this happening, but she will blame her parents and his parents for setting this up. They should realize that their children cannot be together. Why they always thought that their children were so cute if they are together? In Lucy's mind, she always thinks that their parents was mean, they were bad and evil. They didn't even understand her feeling.

Somehow Lucy didn't want to lose to Gray either, there was some time when Lucy got her pranks to Gray. It was when they were in the High School. They didn't know why fates always bring them together. Or it wasn't fate that actually made them together, but their parents are.

This time Lucy pranks didn't go smooth as Gray pranks on her. Actually she wanted to make him suffer and be punished by the headmaster. But, her plan just didn't go smoothly as she was planned. Not only had him that got punished by headmaster but her also dragged in her problem. "Look! If it wasn't you who put the glue on my chair we won't be in here ready to be lectured and get a punishment!" Gray speaks in annoyed tone and took the blame all on Lucy.

"What? Don't blame me! It supposed to be you who sit on that chair not the teacher!" Lucy tried her best to defend herself with her emotionless face as usual.

"What?! So you wanted me to get trapped by that super glue, how mean of you!"

"Tch, you are the main reason why I did this to you Gray! I wanted to take my revenge on you! Did you think that it was only you who can do that? I also could make you suffer Gray Fullbuster!" Lucy said in annoyance toward Gray. She just couldn't take it anymore, with all of Gray attitude towards her. Maybe Gray thought that Lucy who has an angelic face cannot do prank or even made revenge towards him. Well it was all wrong guessing of him. Maybe from today onwards, Gray will be more careful when there was Lucy around.

"Kids! Can you stop arguing! Geez, why it always both of you who made ruckus in this school? Don't you get bored always get a punishment?" said the angered headmaster. But, whenever the headmaster angry it didn't make them be afraid of him. Instead of, made them giggling. Well, everyone will get laughed when you see a tiny man with mustache and his very big clothes that really didn't fit enough with his tiny body. Moreover, in order to make them afraid, he climbed the table and yelled at them.

"What are you laughing about? Huh?!" he increased his voice into one octaf. But, it didn't change the situation that what he did was so funny to them.

"No…it just…it just that, you are so cute when you are angry!" Gray explained to him between his laughs. Hearing, his student called him cute Makarov, the headmaster got blushed and he sighed. "Oh what?! You called me cute? Really?"

"Oh my, here we go again." Lucy shaking her head back and forth in defeat. Makarov, the tiny cute headmaster jumped down from the table and clearing his throat, in order to regain his charisma. "Ahem…up where we talked about?"

"Ah yes, we will talk about your punishment and your troublesome act. Well, I didn't know why it was always you two to make a trouble in this school. But, it was very unfortunate since both of you are the smartest and brilliant people in this school. You know, the brilliant and the smart people will be a good or the best one when they are supported by their good manners." Lucy and Gray just keeping their silence let the headmaster lecturing them.

"But, since you were always making trouble in this school I also cannot keeping silent and didn't do anything for you. After school you should stay late and help the librarian to sort the book and also clean the library. Don't come back home before you finish your job!"

And now, here they were. Firstly, silence was surrounded around them until Lucy break the silence by putting the book on the table coarsely. She also sighed and started to complain, "Look! Whose fault is this? It supposed to be you only who cleaning the library, not me!"

Hearing those words came from Lucy he twitched his eyebrows and stopped doing his activity cleaning every rack from dust with dustbin. "What?! Why me? You are the one who made the prank! Not me remember?"

"Yeah, I am the one who made the prank, so that you are the one to be arrested by the teacher! And hey! Help me to put the book! Why from the start you just cleaning the racks that didn't even have a dust on it!" Lucy stomped her feet and throw him with a very thick book and that successfully made Gray rubbing his butt that was in pain. From the reaction of Gray it seems that he didn't like what Lucy did with him. Usually, it was him who takes a control of situation, but here, it was her turn.

Because of he didn't want to get another throwing book from the blonde he followed what the blonde want and let the dustbin on the floor. When he was carrying a stack of book in his hand he didn't conscious with his surrounding until he didn't realize that he nudging the ladder that still used by Lucy to put the book on the top shelf.

"Whoo..whoaa, what the hell are you doin' Gray!" Gray tripped his legs and made the ladder become unstable. Then a loud thud was heard. Lucy didn't feel any pain on her body instead of she felt a warmness of someone skin. A second later, she heard a groan that she believes it as Grays's. When both of them opened their eyes, they were shocked with the situation that befell them. Lucy was on top of a shirtless Gray. Wait a minute? Since when Gray lost his shirt?

They were stayed in that pose until awkwardness surrounding them. Lucy tried to lift her body and sit on the ground while hiding her blushing face. It seems that not only Lucy who got blushed this time, but Gray also. Before silence and awkwardness pervades the major concern for the umpteenth time. Lucy speaks in protest, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOIN'! BAKA-GRAY! ARE YOU TRYING TO SEDUCE ME! AND WHAT THE HELL WITH YOU WEARING NO SHIRT!" she yelled at him furiously.

Gray looked dumbfounded when he realizes that there wasn't a shirt on his body. Moreover, he realized what had happened before. The redness started to consume his face, well now both of their face really looked like boiled crap. "CRAP!? When did that happen? And listen this Miss. Heartfilia firstly, it was totally an accident! And secondly, that was an accident! And lastly, that was an accident also! I didn't know that there was a ladder and moreover, I didn't know that you were on that ladder!" Gray also yelled at Lucy still had a blush on his cheeks. After saying the explanation, Gray stood up and tried to search where did he left his cloths and picked it.

"Tch, I still H.A.T.E. you Gray Fullbuster! Just finished it already so that we could go home!" she stood up while folding her arm in front of her chest.

"Fine!"

Unfortunately, fate brought them back in the university. Or actually it was their parents plan? Well who knows, the last thing they knew was that this families were reunited again after high school graduation in the Fairy Tail University. That was right after the re-registration, exactly when both of them were walking around the campus they bumped each other.

"Whoaaah Fullbuster! Heartfilia!" They said in unison before stood up and rubbing their butt.

"What are you doing in here you pervert!" Lucy yelled in protest.

"Of course I will study in this university! Oh my god, don't say that you also got accepted in here. I seem to be living like in hell!" he sighed.

"Wait what?! Hell days? It supposed to be me who said that! Remembering that you are the one who always play pranks on me! You damn pervert! And wear back your clothes!" she pointed the now shirtless Gray while he was looked surprised and put back his clothes on his.

"Whoooah! You are on the Earth Science Department! Thanks god! Now it was the first time in history we won't be together!" she laughed happily like she just won a very big prize. Before a war could explode between both of them, both of their mother just came in time. Ur who came as the same direction as Gray smiled to Layla who came as the same direction as Lucy. "Oh my, it seems that destiny always put our child together." Ur smiled full of joy.

Hearing those words came out from his mother Gray were silent in shock. On the inside he said to himself, _'yeah your evil destiny that you made with father and her parents!'_ Although both of them now had been keeping silent but they still wanted to explode and uttering their annoyed feelings toward each other. Especially Lucy, now the inner her said to herself, _'oh great! Now your plan comes true! And I am gonna die in hell!'_

"Yeah, and I couldn't believe it now they were on the same college though they are not in the same courses. But it will be sweet if later in the future, we could made them one as family," said Lucy's mom with happiness in her voice. Lucy and Gray become shock after hearing those words. Well, the surprised expression on their face just can be guessed so clearly. With Gray and Lucy's eyes got wide.

2 weeks had passed since their first encounter at the re-registration of the university. And a very bad luck seems on Lucy side now. Well unfortunately, there were 4 major that she takes were same as him. The most hated person in Lucy's life. 2 weeks had passed and she could tell that she was living like in hell. Why? Because every time when they were on the same class there will be a moment where Gray always made Lucy annoyed or vice versa.

There was also a moment where Gray made Lucy annoyed that he always catching the lecturer attention by his mighty genius act like he knows everything and as a reward he got praised by the lecturer. In this case we could admit that both of them were very genius and very brilliant not only in academic but also in non-academic category so that, both of them were tried their best in order to beat with one another.

But, there was also a time when all of sudden Gray got annoyed because of Lucy's popularity among men in Fairy Tail University. Somehow, it just made Gray annoyed or was it jealously? There was also a time when there was a certain brown haired boy named Loke with blue glasses was flirting on her asking her out on a date. For god sake! Date! For Lucy it was her first date with someone around her age. Because whenever she was on a close relationship with someone Gray will always be the one who ruined it. It was like he was acting like a god of Romance Destruction that always breaks Lucy's romance moment with somebody.

And there she was standing in front of him with an annoyed face and of course emotionless. Actually, she was best at hiding her weak side whenever it comes to this matter. But somehow, as time goes by the poker face she wears didn't as strong as the poker face she wears when she was still in high school.

She slapped Gray right in his right cheek and it left a hand marks on there. Somehow, when he turned her head to hers he started to see pain and sadness covering her face. _How unusual,_ that was what Gray thought.

"I really H.A.T.E. you Gray Fullbuster! I could tolerate if you always got your pranks on me but not this time…..you've ruined my date! You've ruined everything that could be on my future life! I HATE YOU!" this time she let her weak side comes out although no tears were fell from her beautiful eyes. Every eyes in the class now looking at them, it was not the first thing in their life seeing the Fullbuster and the Heartfilia made a quarrel like a lovers but, surely they could tell that it was a very big problem until Lucy slapped Gray face.

After Lucy left him in the class, he threw himself on the chair and let out a long sigh. Firstly, he didn't believe for what he saw, it was the first time in his life since he knew her, he saw those pain, hurt, and sadness expression of her. It was really out of his imagination, he thought that she will came to him, yelled at him and angry at him with her emotionless expression. But, this time it wasn't and somehow it made something in Gray's chest felt pain.

Now here she is, sitting alone on the rooftop of Science Department her Department until someone no, not someone but 2 people were came to her and sit beside her. That was a pink haired boy and a blue haired girl, it was Natsu and Levy. She could feel something was touching her shoulder when she opened her eyes and lifted her face she saw the best friend of her came. Without any hesitation she hugged them and let out her cry.

"Sorry that I made your clothes wet because of my tears." Lucy pulled out herself from their hug then wiped her tears.

"We heard what had happened from Erza, you can cry all you want if it makes you better Lu-chan!" she said while pit patting Lucy back.

"Geez! That bastard, he dare to make our precious Lucy cry! I will make him cry in pain after this!" said Natsu gritted his teeth.

"Nat…natsu calm down! We can did that later, we should comfort Lu-chan now!" said Levy.

"Ah yeah you were right," the stood up and raged Natsu now calmed and he just sit beside Lucy while pit patting her back just like what Levy did to her.

At least she felt happy because she still have someone dear to her and always be there when Lucy needed them the most. But, on the other side Lucy also afraid if she will lose her friends because of Gray. She just didn't know what that man was thinking. From the very beginning he always ruins her relationship with someone, it just like Gray didn't want Lucy to have any friends than him. Was it her mind or what that imagining Gray only wanted to monopolize her for himself.

"I just didn't know what was that idiot thinking? I mean it was my first date as long as I lived 19 years in this world yet, he ruined it. Moreover, he also ever did that cruel things to me, even in the high or middle school I didn't have many friends because of him. I just didn't know what his motive was but, it seems that he was happy seeing me alone for the rest of my life."

After hearing those explanation from Lucy it seems something bright and light appeared on Levy's head. Then she turned around towards Natsu, "Natsu, did you think what I am thinking?"

"Thinking what?" he said while shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, it seems that Gray has feeling for you Lucy!" conclude Levy that made Lucy jumped in shock plus a pink color was covering both of her cheeks.

"What?! Oh my god Levy! It was impossible, you see he always bullied me and we always fighting, so why you concluded that Gray has a feeling to me?"

"Alright, now hear my explanation, you always told me that you and Gray always fighting no matter what. And the behavior of Gray that didn't want you to be friends with somebody or having date with somebody, I could make a conclusion that he has a feeling that if he didn't ruin your relationship with someone, he was afraid that you will be stolen away from him. He was just over protective towards his "things" here. And that precious "things" was you Lucy."

She listened to Levy's explanation seriously but something really bugging her after it. She didn't know anymore, if it was what he thought about her why he always made her suffer? Then Lucy believe that Levy just said those words in order to comfort her. Because she believes that, no one in this world will do that cruel thing if they really have feelings for someone.

"You're talking nonsense Levy-chan. There is no way Gray have feelings for me, instead he has a feeling for me, I didn't believe if he was a human with feeling in his heart," said Lucy coldly. Now she has got her old self back. Back to the emotionless Lucy.

"Wait Lu-chan, if you want to know the reason why Gray always bullied you and got his pranks on you the only reason was he tried to get your attention Lu-chan, you've told me that you and he were childhood friend aren't you? But if you wanna believe me or not, the choices is in your hands." Levy said while smiling towards Lucy.


	2. Chapter 2: The Shocking News

_**and finally i got the chance to write the chapter 2. So how is it? let me know what you think hehe =D**_

_**enjoy ^.^**_

**Chapter 2: The Shocking News**

5 days have passed since the accident of Lucy slapping Gray's face in the class. But somehow, it made the situation between them became awkward. Since that incident, they didn't fighting, but they also didn't talk to each other like they usually do when they were in the same class. Both of them just keep their mouth shut and let buried themselves in their own minds.

After what had happened 5 days ago, the image of Lucy with painful, hurt and sadness expression keep lingering around Gray's head. He himself didn't know why her appearance always popped up in his mind. Maybe, because of that accident he felt guilty towards her but, it wasn't like Gray who always feels guilt after he did a pranks on Lucy. But, after he saw the expression of her, the guilt started to come and filled his heart.

Because of he thought so seriously about this matter, until he didn't realize that he has been staring at her for a long time enough. "Hoi Gray, are you really interested in her?" teased Loke who sit behind him smirked.

"Are you kidding me? Of course not!" he tried to defend himself but he already caught red handed by his classmate.

"I think I knew the reason why you ruin our date last week. You were interested with her, right? Just admit it already Gray Fullbuster," again Loke teased him with his smirk still appearing on his face. Hearing the word, he started to blush and he replied Loke without turning around to see him, if he was turning around and Loke saw the blush on his face, he believe that he has lost his pride as a man, "Geez! Whatever."

When the lecture hours ended Lucy just walk passed him without seeing him standing in there. Firstly, he didn't believe that today Lucy just let herself passed Gray without doing anything. Doing anything here means, she didn't trigger any fight for them to be happening. But, something urgent suddenly filled Gray's heart when she walked pass by him and he run to catch her then grab her hand. "Luce, we need to talk."

That was the first things she ever knew Gray speak with seriousness in his tone and he held her hand without force, she just feel a gentleness when he touched her hand and drag her along him. Lucy didn't know why she just nodded and agreed when he talked to him. But, she didn't have any options right? Whether or not she rejected him surely, he will make her to agree with him.

And now here they are, outside their lecture hall facing face to face. Gray let go of Lucy's hand before he speak, "Luce listen, I am really sorry for what I did last week." It was too fast for him to speak to the extent Lucy didn't know what he was talking. She linked her eyebrows and asked to him, "Wait, what you are talking about? I didn't get it since you were talking really fast."

_Oh my god, I really hate the stuff when I should repeat something that could make me blush_. He thought to himself. Somehow, deep inside his heart he didn't want to repeat what he was talking with the blonde but, if he didn't do that he was afraid if things around them never happened as before. So he took a deep breath and started saying what he already said to her a second ago but with slow tempo.

At first she didn't believe for what she heard and also she didn't believe the situation that happened on her today. All of sudden Gray grab her hand and dragged her to here, to listen an apology for Gray. But she never mistakes for what she heard just now that Gray has truly asked her for an apology. Especially he asked it with a sincere in his tone which she just heard it for a whole life she knew Gray.

Lucy just standing here in silence and blinked for a couple of times before she speaks, "Gray what happened to you? Are you sick?" She asked him with concern on her tone and touches his forehead. What she did just now successfully makes Gray blush, he tried to shove her hand and cover his blush but it was useless.

"Hoho, am I dreaming right now? Seeing the mighty Gray got blush and he even asked for an apology? Are you kidding me?" she giggling.

"Tch I am serious when I said apologize to you. And you Lucy Heartfilia! Stop laughing me!" he yelled at her while pointing her.

"But really, your expression is really cute!" Wait did she just said Gray cute? Well, it seems that what Lucy had said to him right now successfully made Gray blush even redder than before. But, honestly it was his first time to seeing her let out her emotion. Somehow, it relieved his heart. Just what got into him?

After the apology incident the normal day of them began. The 'normal' day here means days when Lucy and Gray always causing a trouble and always fighting to something silly. Like what they did now. Well, they supposed to be a partner in Volleyball when the sport period. If it was not Lucy who started the argument with Gray they should be a great team mate and could get A for their sports course. But it was too late. The sport lecturer has already given them E score for Volleyball, what a shame? As the result, they should get improvement exam for next week.

What had happening to both of them were affecting their performance when the lecture hours arrived. Because Lucy still thinking about her annoyance towards Gray and her annoyance towards E score in her P.E. course, now she cannot concentrate to facing her calculus quiz. As a result she got a bad marks again that was D. What a bad luck she had today? It seems not only her that got bad marks in quiz today but, Gray also get his bad luck. Because of he cannot concentrate as a result he got D for his soil structure quiz. It was their first time to get D in their academic record since we knew that Lucy and Gray was a very smart and brilliant people.

"Oh my god Lu-chan, what happened to you? It was rare enough to see you got D in calculus," Levy said full of concern. Lucy gave her a long sigh before she answer her question, "It was because of those pervert bastard!"

"You mean Gray?" she asked between her giggle.

"Why are you giggling? Geez! It was because of him I have a very bad luck today! First is P.E. because of he didn't listen my advice we got E for the Volleyball test, what a shame! And then this! Arrgggh…he just so annoying and always bugging my mind!" Lucy started to ruffled her hair into a mess because of her frustration.

"See, you are so funny lu-chan! They way you talked about Gray showed me that it seems you really has a feeling for him, just admit it already lu-chan!"

"WHAAAT?! NOOOOO!"

It was a very quite night in the Heartfilia mansion. Before the Fullbuster family came to her house to ruin Lucy's peaceful night to gain her inspiration to write a novel. She didn't know what was her family planned with inviting the Fullbuster came to their mansion. But surely, Lucy had a very bad feeling about this.

All of a sudden her mother came to her room without knocking and it was successfully made Lucy jolted in surprise. "Oh my god mom! Can you knock first before you enter my room!" she said in annoyance and of course still in her plain expression.

Layla just laughed seeing her daughter reaction. But, then she asked her to quickly change her clothes. "But mom, can I just met them with wearing this clothes? It was Fullbuster after all not like Papa's client or a royal family!" again hearing the words that comes out from Lucy made Layla laugh and smile. Somehow it made Lucy irritated and annoyed. _Geez! I couldn't believe it the woman that in my room is my mother._ That was what Lucy talked to herself.

She tried her best to shoo her mom away and she also tried to convince her mom that she didn't want to meet the Fullbuster because of she had something important to do. Well something important to Lucy here means writing her novel or just lazily laying in her bed. Moreover, the reason why she didn't want to meet the Fullbuster was there will be Gray for sure. And she didn't want to create much trouble again with him. A bad luck for one day in Fairy Tail University was more than enough for her.

But it seems her effort to shoo her mother away from her room was useless. Just what had gotten to her mother? And what power she had until Lucy wants to come with her to meet the Fullbuster with this cute wearing, it was like she wanted to go on a date with someone. Wearing a black curled skirt, pink polkadot dress with ¾ sleeves and she let he hair down beautifully with a pink head band. Just what their parents plan this time?

After Layla bring Lucy out of her room, then she started to guess something terrible? _Did my mother and father want me to go on a date with Gray?_ That was what Lucy thought. Then, she just shoved her head back and forth in order to erase the imagination of her and Gray dated.

Actually, her mother brings Lucy to the dining room which has been crowded by The Fullbuster and her father. _Just what is going on? Ah maybe a normal dinner, yes a dinner._ She said again to herself. When Lucy and her mother arrived on the dining room their chatter become silent and all of their eyes were focused on Lucy's appearance including Gray. Honestly, it made Lucy uneasy and made her blush a little.

"Nah, since the princess already came why don't we start the dinner party," said Lucy's father, Jude Heartfilia and started to call all of the maids to bring them the food.

Although their parents seem enjoyed their dinner but for Lucy and Gray it was awkward. Especially for Lucy herself, she didn't know what she gonna do or what she gonna say to break the silence between them. If she permitted to go on rampage then she will stood up and said toward her parents that she hates being controlled. But the fact wasn't like that, Lucy was too afraid to do that kind of things. Moreover, there was another family with her and it was The Fullbuster, a best friend of mother and father. Besides that, she also had a pride to be protected as Heartfilia family.

"Listen all, I would like all of you to cancel all of your activity on the next Saturday," said Ur Fullbuster all of a sudden. Made everyone on the table looked at her in surprise.

"What so important on that day, honey?" asked her husband that resembles Gray face but he has short spiky hair. That was Silver Fullbuster.

Ur intentionally paused her explanation until silence enveloped them. Then she took a deep breath and said with a joy and happy expression written all over her beautiful face, "Because it was Gray and Lucy's wedding!" Lucy and Gray's eyes got wide after hearing this. But not only Gray and Lucy who got surprised by Ur decision but also Jude, Layla and Silver also got their surprise hearing Ur decision.

"Isn't it too early for them?" asked Jude.

"Yeah aunt Ur, we are still on the 3rd semester of our school," Lucy stood up. It seems that in her sentences contained her objection toward Ur decision.

Gray sighed hearing her mother decision. _Is she crazy or what? Geez! I didn't know what is she thinking about?_ Gray said to his self. Before he speaks to her mother he let out a long sigh again and takes a deep breath. "Seriously mother, actually what are you planned?"

"What am I planned? Of course I wanted to unite this family and the only way was with marriage. And, there isn't any problem right? Since our children have been known each other since they were kids!" hearing the explanation from Ur made all of the people in the dining table nodded except Gray and Lucy. Well maybe Ur could say that their children already known each other since they were kids but, the things that their parents didn't know is they always fighting for something small.

Lucy really wanted to object Ur decision but, she just cannot say it! The words that she wanted to speak just lingering around her mind without any will to be spoken out. This situation also not only happening to Lucy but Gray also. He also wanted to object his mother desires to put them up in a marriage. But something in his heart like restrained him to do so. It was like, a half of his heart felt happy about this decision. Once again, what was happening towards our Gray Fullbuster? It seems that he was really fallen in love with her, the blonde girl called Lucy Hearfillia. But, he just won't admit it.


End file.
